Blood Love
by MentalSeimei
Summary: Sora is a weathly landowner that lives alone in the 1700s. He meets a myserious traveler that just arrived and got lost. What happens when a tragity strikes and a life of love is lost, or is it? rated M for future yaoi!
1. The Year 1707, When Time Stopped

**Title: Blood Love**

**Plot:**Sora is a weathly landowner that lives alone in the 1700s. He meets a myserious traveler that just arrived and got lost. What happens when a tragity strikes and a life of love is lost?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its worlds, I just live in it... lol!

**Pairings:**soraXriku, akUroku, demyXigbar, NamineLarxene

**Chapter 1: The Year 1707, When Time Stopped**

The sun decided to set on a small town in the west in the year of 1702. Sora, an indepently wealthy boy lived alone in his house. He had no family, or friends because when he was a little boy infedelity took over his mother and got shunned from the villiage near by. His mother left and took him with her and moved miles away, never to return. In the year of 1695, his mother came down with a disease that took her health away. She bacame nothing but skin and bones, it hurt his heart to see her suffer from an unknown disease. Later that year he woke up one morning and went to take care of her to find she had died in her sleep. Sora ever since then worked hard and saved every bit of money he made so he would be able to take care of himself.

He sat up on his bed didn't feel tired so he got dressed and decided to take a stroll to the beach and watch the sunset. He dressed up, fixed back his hair, and left to the beach. He walked down the wooded pathway, looking at the sky as he strutted. He envied the sky, how its colors start as every color of blue, then transitioning to subtle colors of orange, red, yellow and and every color in between, then to black with dark purple spots.

Looking at the sky made him wonder about many things in this life we have._ 'Is there more here where we can reach and up there where we cannot, only if we dreamt of it? Who created it all? Could there be a greater force than us to create it all?' _So many questions formed at his lips and traveled to his brain, but of course he had no answers for them, and no one could possibly figure it out. We won't know unless we've lived longer than twenty years, as he was, and possibly until we've passed on.

Oh how he wanted to know, what is true beauty? Is it more than skin deep? Is love an idea or a possibly live thing we can feel inside our hearts? He never had anyone to love, and when he thought about it, he sadened a little. There is no one else around quite like him (If you know what I mean).

He continued along the path way until the dirt turned slowly into a light layer of sand. he kept walking and the sand became deeper and the sky became darker. He marveled and envied the slow change of the light and color.

He finally got to the edge of the water and sat on a nearby rock to finish watching the sky._ 'The sky is a deep orange color that fills the void with happiness and hope.'_ He thought, and continued to watch the deep orange color of the sky turn to a deep purple color, then watched the blue of the sea turn to deep dark blue.

After a while, night finally wrapped its gentle arms around everything it could reach. It was a clear night, and the stars shone brightly in the sky, turning it into a sight worth seeing. As he thought and observed things, he noticed a flash of black past him. He looked around and figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him and ignored it.

He sat for a few more minutes, listening to the waves hit and retreat from the shore. Finally, he got up and started heading back to his empty home that awaited his return. He watched the ground as the sand turned into pitch black dirt. Again as he walked, he saw another flash of black disapear behind a tree. He went to go investigate the tree to see what is following him. He walked over to the tree and looked all around it and found no sign of anyone. He again, ignored it and finished his walk home, letting the void get bigger. _'Is there anyone as lonly as I?'_ He thought to himself and walked the walk way to his door. He reached his hand to the door to open it when he had a feeling someone was watching him.

He turned around and saw a figure wearing a black foot-length jacket walking towards him. Sora stood wide-eyed because now he figured out some one was watching him, it was bone chilling. He stood his ground. He took his stance and picked up the nearest stick he could find and held it in his hands like a sword.

"Who art thou mayth be, and why art thou following me around?" He shouted.

The figure stopped in his tracks and raised his hand to take off his hood. He took it off and what stood before Sora was a boy around his age, with long silver hair that surrounded his god-like apperance, and aqua eyes that could could stun anyone or anything. He to was a rare sight to see, a boy with such beauty. After a minute he finally spoke. "I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself at the beach earlier, I am Riku Fatroue. I just came here from Halow Bastion for bisness and I got kind of lost." He said running his hand through his gorgous hair.

Sora looked at him, admired and envied the beauty the boy had, and scoffed at lies this stranger might be telling. "Ha, and does thou expectth me to believe thee? I wasn't bornth yesterday!" He shouted growing bitter by the second.

"No, I'm not lying." He started to get frustrated by this prediciment. "I swear I am telling the truth. I was afraid to tell you for I knew something like this might happen."

Sora met Riku's eyes and they both felt the jolt of chemistry connect between them. Sora felt instantly that he could trust Riku with his anything, even his life. Riku could tell that Sora was of a free spirit and felt a wave of joy flow over him just being there in his presence. Staring into Riku's eyes, Sora finally gave in, "Okay, I believe thee. Does thou wish to cometh in and stay for a while?" Sora said and turned to enter his home. Riku stood for a moment dumbfounded, then followed. He wanted to talk more with the brown haired blue eyed cutie.

He entered the home and saw only enough for one. There was a fire in the middle of the room with a bucket on it filled with vegetables, meat and broth, like soup. Riku stood in the doorway watching Sora warm up water for tea, which seems like he can afford, and sat in front of the fire. Sora looked at Riku and motioned to him to take a seat in front of the fire. Riku took notice of the action and immediately sat near the fire. Silenece filled their ears except for the cackling of the fire and when the teapot went off. Niether boy said a word for a little while.

"Where are thee staying tonight?" Sora asked breaking the prolonged silence. And stirring the hearty soup.

Riku looked surprised at first but then get comfortable. "I pitched a tent down by the sea."

"No, no thou must stayth here tonight. I haveth lots of room here. I insist upon it." Sora said then poured soup into two seperate bowls, and offered one to Riku. Riku hadn't eaten anything yet and realized how hungry he was, so he took the offering with much appreciation. They both started talking and it went on through the night, nothing but laughter and joy that filled the silence and void. For one night they both had a care free time and hoped it would never end.

The next morning Riku woke up and found himself on the most comfortable bed and satin sheets you could sleep on. It was like sleeping on a fluffy cloud in the sky. He looked around for Sora, but saw no sign of the nice boy. He got up and stretched his lean muscular figure and noticed a note on the mantle. He walked to the mantle and picked up the piece of parchment and read it. It read:

_Riku,_

_I wenth to the beach, when you're ready cometh and join me if thou wants too._

_-Sora_

Riku folded the note and shoved it into his pocket. He put on his shoes and decided to go down to the beach and meet up with Sora. On the way he kept thinking to himself how he was going to tell Sora he has to go back to Hollow Bastion without hurting him. Just the mere thought of telling him 'I have to leave' made his heart plummet down to his stomach. Oh how he longed to stay here with Sora until death do they part. Then it hit him. The walk was roughly 15 minutes, but he made it and saw Sora, again sitting on that rock just like he did yesterday, just watching the water vrush up on the shore and retract from it. Riku looked up at Sora and how the afternoon sun hit his face, he looked like an angel. He stepped closer to the boy then heard him speak suddenly.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Sora said looking down at Riku into his eyes like they had the night before. And upon Sora's face there was a smile, he was happy for the first time in a very long time. But that all, just like all else, will end soon enough. "Riku, I know thee has to go back to Hollow Bastion. I had much fun with thee, thankth thee very much for the wonderful time." Sora said as a single lonly tear fell from from his face. Riku saw it and felt as though his heart would be ripped from his very body.

"Sora I was thinking and well," He paused and looked into Sora's eyes to besure of his decision. And seeing into Soras soul he knew. "It's true, I do have to go back, but as soon as I do I will travel back here to stay with you." Sora nearly jumped out of his skin. He finally won't be alone anymore. "But Sora, promise me you will wait for me. I will come back here to this rock." Sora nodded his head in agreement. Riku embraced Sora one last time before he journeyed off. Sora embraced him back taking in his touch and scent. After that, they let go and Sora turned to the sea, not wanting to watch the other leave him, his heart was already being taken over by the darkness and void.

When he turned his head again to where Riku stood and there was no one there. Sora felt the void in his heart grow bigger, and felt the tears rush down his face. He knew this would be one long wait, but it all was worth it. The next day Sora woke up and rushed to the beach to sit on that rock and wait, from day light to nightfall. Soon it became his daily routine. Just sat there and waited for the silver haired boy to return in his arms. As days turned to weeks there still was no sign of Riku, and the void and darkness in his heart consumed whatever it could. He could have easily given into the darkness but only three little words kept him going.

_He will return..._

-------------------------

The weeks turned months and still no word from Riku, but Sora still had hope he still believed Riku will return to him. Even though they only shared one night with each other, he felt like they knew each other their whole lives. He proceeded to sit there on that rock each day awaiting his love to return. Three months had passed and Sora still waited. Until one day he got up, dressed and went to the beach to keep on waiting for Riku. When he got down to the shore he was stunned to see the sight. Someone was sitting on that rock, but not just anyone. "Riku..." He realized it was Riku and ran to the rock.

Riku heard someone behind him and turned to see who it was running towards him. "SORA!" He got up and stood for Sora. When Sora got to him Riku hugged the happy boy. Sora embraced him back and they both felt the happiness rise within their very souls. The darkness in Sora's heart started to retract from the light there, and the void started to fill up with joy. He no longer had to be sad.

"Sorry my trip took so long." Riku started then they finally pulled apart. Sora looked at him and felt the need to kiss Riku. He longed for it since day one. But he forced them down. Riku on the other hand couldn't fight back those feelings, he dreamt of the day he returned to kiss the lips that spoke to him, touch the body that helped him even when he was a stranger. He grabbed Soras head and locked lips with the boy entrancing him with the kiss. Sora gave into the kiss easily and held him closer to deepen the kiss.

Riku let his hands travel down Soras feminine back to his ass. He groped Soras ass letting their hips grind together. Sora moaned and let Riku's stalling tongue in the hot wet cavern to explore. Riku let his tongue in and danced wildly with Sora's. They both wanted this, gods only know how bad they wanted this. And now they could have it anytime for eternity.

They stayed like that until the sun hit the sea at the horizon, where the earth and sky meet. They pulled apart and they laid there in that sand. Sora laid his head on Riku's chest and nuzzled his head there, taking in Riku's scent pf wild berries he had missed so much. Riku put his arm around Sora's body and intertwined their fingers locking them in place. They both laid their in the silence, enjoying the rest of their day. After that they both decided they were hungry and tired, so they walked up the wooded pathway to Sora's house. Riku decided he would never leave Sora, he would stay there with Sora and grow old together. So he entered that house and never left again.

A few years had passed and they both now were 25 years of age, and still lived in the house as a couple. One day they ran out of provisions so they decided to go to the stores in the village. When they exited the house and walked a little they saw a wagon train there talking and buying provisions from the villagers so they walked back to the house and waited until the wagon train moved on. Everything was fine in their lives except for when THEY arrived. The wagon train was full of nothing but convicts, and things got hectic immediately. Robbers stole things, the whole wagon train pillaged the village. After they did all that the wagon train packed up and left.

After the treacherous train left Sora and Riku ran to the ruins of the village to see a horrid sight. Villagers lay motionless on the ground men, women, and children all paler than the moon at night. Sora felt tears rush to his face, to see a massacre without the blood was horrible. What monster could do this without spilling blood? Sora and Riku rummaged through the ruins and looked close at the bodies and noticed something strange. "Riku," Sora said. "The villagers haveth bite marks on their necks." What they discovered sent chills running down their spines. "Who or what ever did this drank their blood."

"Bravo, you've figured it out have you now?" A strange voice said. Sora and Riku looked around to see where the voice is coming from but saw no one, yet the voice was still there laughing manically and talking.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Riku demanded looking around frantically. The figure emerged from nowhere and floated in mid air.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself, I am Xemnas." He said as he floated down to the ground. Riku and Sora were stunned frozen. No human could possibly fly or float._ 'Is he a witch?'_ "You both look surprised to see me, well take a good look because I'll be the last thing you see!" He screamed and charged at Sora sticking his fang like teeth out.

Riku saw that this man was going to kill Sora. He immediately rushed in front of Sora to save him. He'd rather Sora live and him die than the other way around. So without any doubt or hesitations he lept on front of Sora and Xemnas got ahold of him. "Sora, run away NOW!" He managed to get out fighting off Xemnas. Sora nodded and ran home. When he got far enough he turned to see Xemnas bite down on Rikus neck and drink him. After a few minutes he saw Riku's body fall limp on the ground and lay motionless.

Sora looked away and continued to run to his home and hide. Not looking back he made it all the way home and hid inside a cupboard. His knees pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, adrenaline pounding throughout his body, his head dangled down and he started to cry. "Riku is dead, why? Why him and not me?" He whined. Then he heard his door slam open and someone entered his home. He heard boot steps crunch the dirt beneath their feet as they searched through the home. With each step of those tragic boots made his heart beat faster and faster until they stopped suddenly. 'Maybe they left?'

Right then the cupboard door swang open and before Sora knew it he was staring into the eyes of the devil. Xemnas reached his hand in and grabbed ahold of Sora. "Hello there." He said and threw Sora across the room hitting the wall with a loud crashing noise. "Your lover was quite delicious, mmm. But I think you will taste even better." He said and walked over to the unconcious boy and lifted him in the air. "My, my, you look simply scrumptious." He announced. He maneuvered Soras head and bit down onto the boys neck. The bite was so hard that he awoke in agony. The pain was so horrible he could die. He felt weak as Xemnas drained him too. He could feel his life force leave him until he became unconcious again.

'Darkness, darkness, nothing but darkness... am I dead? Wait, I hear rain and I hear trees rustling. I can hear the wind swishing around, shouldn't I be dead?' Sora opened his eyes and saw he was in on the floor in a cell. 'Guess I am alive.'

"So your finally awake vampire..."

**T.B.C...**

* * *

**A/N:**This is a new story I started when my internet went out because of my stupid dad. Anyway I don't know if I will continue this story, it all depends if people would read it... R&R please...

Dre-chan


	2. The Wake, The Follower

_Ello everyone! Here is the new chapter to Blood Love. The name is temporary but I decided to go with this until I can come up with another one. SO enjoy, you never know what 'suprises' may happen...-gigglesnickers-_

* * *

"So, your finally awake, vampire." A mysterious voice said emerging from the shadows. The man wore black. Boots and fancy dress made for a sultan. His hair was brown, shoulder length and seemed tall from Sora's point of view. 

"Vampire? I am no suchth thing, don't dare insult me like that!" He screamed. He isn't a vampire, or is he? He was still alive but there was things he had to wonder. '_Shouldn't I be dead? Didn't Xemnas drink my blood? How could I be still alive?_' He looked at his hand. '_I wantth to stay and die so I could thrive in heaven, to be with Riku._'

"You're not a vampire? When Cloud brought you he told me you were. Hm." He turned around facing a door. "I'll be back, for now, wait here." The man said and walked off in a flash.Only after a few minutes he came back along with another man that hadspiky blonde hair that seemed to have defied gravity. Both stepped into to the very dimly lit room with a dagger in hand.

"Hello Sora, I'm Cloud. I saved you from Xemnas. He didn't get all of your blood, I arrived just in time." He said as he stepped up towards Sora with dagger still in hand. Sora watched him cautiously. "But, if I would have left you there, you probably would have died. So I gave you some of my blood." Cloud said and showed the dagger marked scar on his hand. "I thought itmight have been enough to turn you into a vampire, but I guess it didn't work." Cloud lifted the dagger to his hand and reopened the cut.

Blood started seeping from his hand creating a mini river of blood, running off his hand to the floor in a puddle. Sora stared at the crimson mixture and started to feel thirsty, very thirsty. His eyes glowed bright blue and his pupils started to grow wide. His breathing became heavier and heavier, he felt weird, a need to kill, to drink. His skin, once a sunny tan color turned blanch dramatically. Cloud and Leon watched the transformation of many humans bodies into an immortal one, but none quite like this.

His transformation was going fast and nearly complete. All he has to do is take his first drink of blood. Leon got up and rushed out to get something while Cloud held Sora down. Moments later Leon came back with a cup filled with crimson liquid.

"You know what to do." Cloud nodded at Leon and forced Sora's mouth open. Sora screamed in pain as though someone was stabbing nonstop. He felt his blood rush with a stinging sensation in every vein in his body. The only thing, only thought running through his head was to die.

Leon shoved the cup to the boy's lips and forced him to drink. Blood fell from the sides of his mouth as his thirst started to be quenched . After finishing up, Sora felt no more pain, but only of extreme tiredness. Cloud had prepared a bed for the boy knowing it will be awhile before he would be awake again.

Leon picked the boy up, one arm around his shoulders, another under his knees, and carried him into a room with the prepared bed and a coffin laying in the middle of the room. "Why is there a coffin in here?" The sleepy boy moaned.

"Because you just transformed into a vampire, it puts a lot of stress on your body so you must sleep now. We don't know how long you will sleep, but you must. And when you awaken, as any questions you desire." Leon lowered the boy on the bed and watched as he gently went into a deep, deep sleep.

Leon stared at the boy and felt as though he cared for him, like a little brother he had before. He may be the key to defeat Xemnas. The young prodigy.

"Do you think he may be the key?"

Leon was deep in thought. "As soon as he awakens, we will see if he will be our prodigy, our key to finally ending our kind for good. Something tells me, a feeling that is within me, this boy would be useful to us, in all ways. It has been innate." The maids and staff rushed in and changed the boys clothes and transferred him into the coffin, then left by Leon's command. He got the top of the coffin and closed it shut.

"Cloud," Cloud turned his attention to Leon. "We should let him sleep now. Just like the lot of us, his time has stopped as well, and the life he once knew will just be a dream in the far distance of the past, forever shattered."

Cloud's expression worsened to sad. "How long do you think he'd sleep?"

Leon looked at his love and rested his hand atop of the coffin. "I don't know. Days, months, years, all I know is I found out Xemnas didn't kill that Riku boy he was madly in love with, Xemnas turned him into his follower. He has a new follower and so do we. In time I hope their love will work."

"So does that mean all this could be part of an elaborate plot to kill you?" Cloud asked and kneeled in front of the man and bowed low. Leon bent down and lifted Clouds chin to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Cloud, he can't kill me because the power of our love will keep us both alive." Cloud showed a half smile, with a hint of blush in his expression.

'_Leon always knows what to say._' Leon giggled and kissed his lover. "So are we going to tell him Riku is still alive?"

Leon sighed. "No we can't tell him. At least no yet."

Cloud frowned and accepted it.

Now then, all they can do now is wait until he wakes up.

**--------------------------20 Years Later, Year 1727---------------------------------------**

Sora opened his eyes and saw complete darkness. He tried to move but felt confined, but in a comfortable way. He flattened his hand against a smooth surface right in front of him. _"Where am I?" _He hit the surface to see if it was still there, and it was._ "What the..."_ He pushed hard on the surface and saw it started to budge. He felt so weak and malnourished. Sora again placed both hands on the dark space and kept pushing. It moved even more with a horrid screeching sound as it did.

"Hey, masters coffin is opening!" A voice screamed and echoed. "We must help him as it is desired of the superiors!" Immediately Sora heard the echoing footsteps scrambling in his direction. Sora still kept trying to remove the heavy lid but he just kept feeling weak and malnourished.

He heard the people organizing a way to lift the lid and get him comfortable for his awaking. The people lifted the coffin and candle light filled the dark in Sora's eyes. One of the men stepped up and peered inside the coffin to help out.

"Master Sora?"

The man had long black hair tied in the back letting loose stands hang elegantly near his affable soft green eyes. He rested his hand aside the coffin.

"What?" Sora asked rigidly.

The man smiled, "Someone, get superiors, quickly!" A couple other men responded quickly and ran out. The man that hovered over Sora offered his helping hand. Sora looked at him cautiously, but decided to trust him. Sora nodded and sat up. The man slipped one arm behind Sora's back, and one slipped underneath his knees, carrying him a 'new bride' way and set him down on a nearby table. At first Sora was really surprised but then faded away. A woman stepped forward and bowed low and handed him a folded pile of clothes.

"You must change master, then call me back in." The mysterious man said and started to leave.

"Matte! What is your name?" Sora asked.

"Oh, forgive me master," He bowed low, "I am Byukan."

Sora nodded and the man stood up and left the room. Sora looked at the bundle of clothes. He picked them up and felt how smooth and soft the fabric was. He changed into them then beckoned Byukan. He entered the room smiling redoubtable.

"Master Sora, the superiors would like to speak with you." He bowed again. "If you'll please follow me." Sora nodded and followed the man out of the room down the many candle lit castle like corridors. Sora couldn't tell if it were day or night because there was light reflectors placed on every window he went by, as if to keep out all light.

"Through here master." Byukan said and directed Sora into a dimly lit, capacious room that held two big thrones. On the west side of the room, there was a door with a brighter light shining through. Sora walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Sora, long time no talk." A man with the shoulder length brown hair said sitting at a table across from a man with blonde hair. "Please come in, we need to have a meeting." Sora nodded and sat next to the man.

"That will be all Byukan." He said. Byukan bowed and exited the room. "So Sora," He pushed a cup filled with water. "Do you remember anything? Do you know who I am?"

Sora studied him closely. "I remember you and him, but I don't really know your name. I also remember feeling as though my insides were about to become my outsides." Sora closed his eyes and thought harder. "I remember a small village and an ocean side." He smiled at the image projecting in his mind. "A beautiful sunset hovering above an endless sea of many shades of blue and green, sparkling magnificently."

The men looked at each other then back at Sora. "Is that all? Nothing else at all?"

"Well, I do remember flashes of silver hair. But that's about it."

Leon nodded. "Well Sora, I am Leon and he is Cloud. Do you know how long you have been asleep?" Sora shook his head. "You have been asleep for 20 years, so that's maybe why your memories are faint. But they will come back through time."

Sora stared at Leon in disbelief. '_20 years? That must mean I'd have to be super human or a.._' Sora gulped. "No. No way, you must be joking." Leon saddened and shook his head.

"I assure you, I am not joking." Leon stood up and put his hand on the boys shoulder, "The year now is 1727."

Sora's eyes widened at the very thought. "If that is true then I am-"

"A vampire. Yes you are correct." Leon looked serious and never broke eye contact. "Your age, appearance will never continue. Your time has stopped."

"Sora, you look confused, let me explain a few things to you." Cloud interrupted. "I gave you my blood, to save you, and transformed your human body to an immortal one. Any normal vampire has really blanch skin and eyes look dead, which would make them my slaves. You look like nothing has really happened except your skin is pale, but just like Leon and I, you are a master."

Sora sat in shock, numbed by reality, desperate for a 'just joking' or, 'not really'. But when it never came he just sat there. No thought ran through his head, no happiness filled his being. he virtually had no heart. Silence was carried throughout the room with the breeze of a winter morning.

Cloud stood up and beckoned Byukan. He came there in a flash. "Byukan take your master to his sleeping corridors. He needs a bit of rest."

Byukan nodded a simple yes. Leon stood Sora up on his feet and gave him a little push. Sora complied and followed Byukan to his new room to call home.

Sora walked behind Byukan, down one of the very many candle lit corridors filled with wonderful exotic paintings. He tried to access his memory banks on the silver flashes of hair. '_Who was it?_' He wondered.Every time he saw the flashes of hair, he felt joyous and calm. Love filled him.

They stopped at a huge oak door with ocean wave carvings into it with decorated flowers along the border. He looked at it and the flashes of the mysterious silver hair became clearer. He saw a boy around his age, as beautiful as the gods that rest in the heavens. Yet his name has yet to be revealed. All Sora knew is when he remembered the image of this boy, his heart pounded fast and filled every cell in his body with love.

"This is your room master," Byukan stated and opened the big oak door to reveal a rather magnificent room. The room painted as though to resemble the sea and beautiful setting sun. He walked into the candle lit room and smiled. Everything was beautiful and perfect. But Sora felt as though something was missing, that one thing that didn't make him feel whole. He walked around over to the bed and sat gently on the edge. The bed felt so comfortable, fit for a king. Or so he thought.

He looked up across the room and saw Byukan standing by another smaller door. "I decorated this room myself master. I had heard you liked to stare out into the sky and sea, or I devised a plan and created it for you." He bowed low to the floor, hoping silently, that his master was pleased.

"Its wonderful! I love it." Sora smiled. Byukan's face lighted up with happiness and felt overjoyed. "Whats through there?"

"Oh, this is where I sleep." Byukan smiled, "Superiors Leon and Cloud thought joining our rooms together just in case if you needed me anytime of the days and night."

Sora made an 'O' face and laid back on the coushiny bed, and sunk into the comfort. "Why do you call me master?"

"About 5 years ago when I was 16, I was one of the men hired to move you into your coffin to finish your sleep. When we opened the coffin and saw you I admired you. I never saw anyone looking like you. After we moved you, I properly asked superiors if I could, when you awakened, be you servant."

Sora smiled and giggled a little. Byukan just stood there, fighting back the urge to blush.

Sora felt a little disturbed. Not all of what was wanting to be spoken. Byukan wanted to ask something but knew his place.

"Do you wish to stay by my side for eternity?" Sora asked with an eyebrow raised.

Byukan went back in surprise. "Th-That's impossible. I am-we are humans, eternity is nothing to us."

"I can make eternity real if you wish it. I live eternally and after all my years of isolation and solitude, I do not wish to be alone anymore. If I make you eternal, would you travel by my side forever?"

Byukan bowed low. "If that is what you wish."

Sora maneuvered underneath the sea colored covers and rested his head on a sea foam colored pillow. "Lay with me please." Sora insisted. Byukan looked at him and accepted the offer. He walked to the bed and laid down with Sora. Sora filled with happiness, and fell asleep.

Byukan made sure he fell asleep before he did.

The next morning Sora was awakened by Byukan. "Master," He spoke softly, gently pushing Sora awake. "Master, superiors wish to speak with you."

Sora opened his eyes and saw Byukan beside him. Sora smiled and sat up. He felt so very weak and it showed. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and clutched it. Letting a groan escape past his lips.

"Master, are you okay?" Byukan spoke worriedly.

Sora forced a seemingly convincing smile on his face. "I'm fine, just severely hungry." He replied and got off the bed carefully as he could.

Byukan furrowed his brow and went along with his masters wishes. He nodded at Sora. Sora started walking out the door clutching his holding his growling belly. Byukan followed.

As they headed down the dimly lit corridors to the sitting room, Sora was thinking about his dream he had. He saw that boy again, and a house they lived in, and all the money they had. He remembered the boys name. '_Riku._.'

That was the boy he couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember Riku because he remembered in his dream why. '_Riku died. I should have too._' He frowned deep in thought still continuing down the hallway.

Every time he thought of Riku, his appearance started to become clear, but yet still foggy. All Sora knew was that he missed his love, the person that made his life have a meaning again. All of it washed away. All he has now is an eternity of emptiness.

They entered the sitting room where Leon sat, staring at the door. The room was golden with a huge painting covering the whole ceiling. The painting looked ages old, but it was of vampires and humans coexisting together in the gardens surrounded by trees and flowers, but separated by day and night, darkness and light. It was a beautiful place.

As Sora walked into the room and sat next to the man, he looked at the boy and quickly sat up. "Hello Sora." He greeted. The boy waved at him. "We have prepared an arrangement for Byukan to receive your blood, and starting your training this afternoon." Sora nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot, you should be starving. I have prepared breakfast for us all." Leon stood up and clapped his hands together twice. Immediately, all sorts of chefs and cooks came in holding endless trays of food. The food seemed to have no limit. And it all looked very delicious.

Sora gasped at how much food appeared in front of him. "Have as much as you want! Enjoy!" Leon stated an dove into one of the many trays of food. Leon waved his hand and they all left. Sora couldn't decide where to start from first, so he just started with the pork strips.

After Byukan, Leon and Sora piled their plates with mounds food and started eating, Sora wanted to ask some questions. "Leon,"

"Yes?" Leon said wiping food from the sides of his mouth.

"I was wondering what had happened to my home and money."

"Oh, well we found all your money and stored it in our underground vaults only I and Cloud know the combination to. As for your house, I am sorry but it got demolished."

Sora looked melancholy. The some of his memories with Riku were in that house. Anything they said, did, and laughed about lingered and carved into those walls. Nothing was left to prove the existence of them and their love, but the some memories in Sora.

Leon looked back into the door leading to various other rooms and corridors, and clapped his hands thrice. "Sora we weren't able to save your home, but we did save this." Two maids came in carrying a huge portrait from the house. The one thing that proved the existence of him and his lover's love.

Sora's mouth dropped as he stared at it, burning into his brain. His heart beat slowed with every short breath he took. The painting showed Riku and Sora, holding hands standing in front of a fireplace. He walked a little closer to the painting and admired Riku's image.

'_I almost forgot his face. I can still feel his touch, the way his breath hit my lips before we shared a fervor kiss. I can still hear him whisper my name._'

Sora walked closer to the huge portrait and lifted his hand to touch the place where Riku's other hand rested. He felt the tears well up in his eyes and let the salty drips fall down his cheeks.

Byukan saw Sora very sad and it hurt him to see his master so depressed. He too looked sad for a brief minute, then went to normal, hoping no one saw it.Unfortunately for him, Leon saw it and just like the scientist he used to be and still is, came up with a secret hypothesis of his own.

"Luna, Rikku, please hang this up in Master Sora's room. He would've done it himself but he has to start training." The maids nodded and and hurried off. Sora watched as the portrait left his sight. Tears fell down his pale skin.

Byukan stood still, wanting to comfort his master, but knew his place. Leon walked over to the boy. "Sora, I saved it for you because if it were me, I would have been deeply sad. Much like you, and I know you want something of proof of your love for him." He patted Sora's head. The boy stood there and wiped away his tears. He forced a some-whatbelieveable smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm fine now."

Even though Sora is denying it, he knew Sora was miserable, but let it slide. He smiled back. "Okay then, in the underground training room is where Cloud and I will train you everyday until the time you sleep again."

Sora looked at him and nodded.

"Your practice gear is in the underground warehouse. We will practice everyday from 8-12 then have lunch, then a 2 hour session on whats new and happened while you slept." Leon turned to the door that lead to various other rooms and corridors and started to walk out. "Please go get ready and meet me at the training grounds." Then left.

Sora stood in that spot a moment, just a blank. Byukan walked over to him. He wanted to comfort and make his master feel better. But he didn't do it. "Master, its time to get ready at the undergrounds."

Sora looked at him and forced a 'I'm okay' smile. But no lie of a smile can cover up the truth in the eyes. Everyone knew he was hurting inside. People wanted to help him, but can't and couldn't. He could stand in a room full of vampirous people, but feel all alone. No one can imagine his pain. The once gone void has returned and is slowly eating away what has been replaced. Very slowly and delicately he has been slipping into the darkness.

The only person who will keep him from going to deep in darkness is Byukan. They both walked and got ready for the training sessions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slave! Come here and polish my shoes. The hunting group is to go out and bring people for us to feed on." Xemnas called out with his raucous voice. His voice echoed off the wall and haunted the ears of a certain silver haired boy. After being taken by Xemnas he had become a slave to him. Locked away in a room, only allowed to have ink, quills, and parchment. In the room, he sat and drew the only face he wanted to remember, that made him happy. His room was filled with sketches of one face with many expressions.

"RIKU!" He yelled.

Riku put down his quill and walked through the corridors to his room.

"Finally," He said and grabbed Riku violently. Riku flinched. "I should punish you for making me wait Riku. Maybe destroying all the drawing in your room?" Riku looked shocked.

"NO! No, Please don't!" Riku begged.

Xemnas grinned sadistically. "Oh, then how shall I punish you? You disregarded my demands and came here when you damn well pleased. I can't let this go unpunished."

Riku knew exactly what Xemnas wanted. Sex. But to Riku it was rape. He didn't want to loose the only things connecting him physically to he dearly departed. Or so he thought.

"You can take me." He forced out.

Ah, okay then. Shine these, and when I come back, you'll be punished." He walked out.

Riku stalked over to a cabinet that held various bottles filled with an array of liquid creations, form one of the many experiments preformed by him. He never got the perfect formula, so he stored them away. He grabbed the one labeled 'Polish' and sat down and got to his job.

It has been like this for 5 years. Being slave to him, to his every whim and desire. From sex, to taking care of other members of the organization. Serving to every need except sex. He belonged to Xemnas, no one else could have him. Anytime, anywhere,any day he wanted, he'd take the boy by force. His favorite type of sex is bondage.

He tried one to many times trying to kill himself to be with Sora, but he was caught by Xemnas and he punished him for it. Saying that he can't die. All wounds he will have will heal as quickly as it came. He also told the boy no matter if he were to die, they would go directly to the pit. Vampires can't go to the garden because their blood is impure.

Riku silently did his job and hoped that fate would come and rid him of his misery. A life is not a life without the one he loved with all his being. Only time will consume him into full solitude and with that a deep depression no one person vampirous or human can fathom.

* * *

_Okay everyone, my editor [who will not be named asked me if I was religious. No I am not. I am agnostic and just study all religions. I will not be polemic to your religion and beliefs. Okay :D _

_Yay! Now we know Riku is alive. I wonder what happens next chapter... -humms silently to herself- _

_Please don't forget to R&R:D_

_-Dre-chan [Chie_

-Art coming soon to a deviantART page near you!-


	3. Can You Tell Me Why?

_**Dear readers! :D**_

_**I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately... My dad has been being a complete dick to me and my mom, making her cry and making me feel like an idiot that can never amount to anything, or become something of value to society. Her and i have been plaining to move and I have been trying to keep my grades up so I can get into the school that I want to go to. I want to go to the high school where she went when she was in high school.**_

_**But, slowly I have been working on all my fanfictions,**_

_**Blood Love -temp title-**_

_**MBFCL **_

_**Denial**_

_**Two Souls, One Destiny**_

_**And a few new ones for Naruto and Death Note... And one for KH but its a celebrity twist one. It came to me one day at school, but I'll save that story cause it really isn't interesting, but the story plot is really good.**_

_**In all honesty, I didn't really want to continue my stories because I don't feel I am a very good story writer. I have low self esteem, so I haven't been writing that much lately. The reason why I kept going was because of all your guyses sweet reviews and my mom telling me "good job sweetie!"**_

_**Remember I love all my readers and Thank you for being understanding of me! C:**_

_**Oh yeah and my editor hasn't been on in a while for like 3 weeks, so if anyone would like to be my editor please send me a PM because I have bad spelling on some words and horrible punctuation. So if you would like to thankkies! **_

_**Okay so enough of my pathetic ramblings I must get ready for bed its around one in the morning here and I am borderlining insanity... **_

_**Anywho... have a great -insert time of day here-**_

**_Love,_**

_**Neardax Dre-chan (Chie lancerXpennae) what ever you know me as! **_


	4. What IS?

_Hello again! Okay I just have a few things to say,_

_First off if you want to know about the other stories I am writing, take a look at my journal on deviantart. I posted it and it will be there. Plus stories I haven't mentioned on here. They all will be there! : D_

Okay, thats all I wanted to say. Besides that I am typing up he chapters to these stories. I can't say when they'll be put up, but they will be! I promise!!

Please, after you read my journal, send me your thoughts. On a note on dA, a PM here, or an email. ( Email provided on journal )

Thank you!

-Drea


End file.
